


Thrunderstorms

by Inalovelyplace



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Romantic Tension, Singing, Thunderstorms, bad memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inalovelyplace/pseuds/Inalovelyplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki doesn't handle thunderstorms well, but he has someone to help him with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrunderstorms

A bright flash filled the room for an instant, followed a second later by a boom that rattled the windows and she smiled to herself. Loki, on the other hand, dove for her lap in an exercise of complete character break from his normal 'strong, brooding, mysteriously sexy, incredibly intelligent tortured soul' demeanor that he liked to portray.

"It's all right, love," she hummed, stroking his hair, _"nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around. Nothing's gonna harm you, no, love, not while I'm around."_ the woman sang quietly, she knew who thunder reminded him of, and the fears those memories brought up. She adored thunderstorms, always had. As a child the exciting thrill if the power in the world made her smile, as an adult, the booming became a comfort, until Loki came along, that is, when the role of comforting fell to her.

* * *

 

Their time together had begun at the start of the past winter, eight months ago, when thunderstorms weren't a worry as her town was already plagued with blizzards. The barely dressed man standing in her frigid backyard had been a surprise, and without a place in the world for him to call home, she took him in immediately.

Winter winds blew freezing outside as, behind well sealed doors and windows, a friendship grew. A fair share of awkwardness and suppressed desires built up romantic frustration to explode all over the dining room floor mid-February. It matched the bottle of champagne that did the same thing. They shared hearts, hands, lips and beds from that night on.

It was three months ago that the snow had stopped, and the rain began first in night time showers that would freeze to the ground immediately, as it still wasn't quite warm enough. Then as the air heated and electric charges sped, her big beautiful thunderstorms followed. It was that first night in April that she'd learned all his secrets. He hadn't understood her excitement in the rain, but up until that moment shared in it. Then the thunder began.

Loki hated it so much that it made him cry, which did little to aid his already bruised ego. It was three in the morning and he was curled up in her lap like a child, and she could have told him to grow up, to get over his petty fear, but she didn't. The night of that first storm, and every storm since, she simply held him without question (though he gave her answers later), and stroked his hair, usually singing to him softly. And so, the tortured god found comfort.

* * *

 

"Thank you," he whispered into her shoulder, "thank you for everything"


End file.
